


Wind

by LaureLey



Series: Cadeyrn/Celestia [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold Weather, Comfort, F/M, Modern Era, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureLey/pseuds/LaureLey
Summary: Outside the window, the wind howled, and howled.





	Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nobody_Alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Alchemist/gifts).



The mug warmed more of her hands than the fire did, cracking merrily into the opened oven. Cold had seeped into the cabin for much too long, and though it was small, the fire would not warm them for some time more, no matter how many glares her boyfriend threw at it, his hands in the almost-boiling, soapy water. At least they were out of the brisk wind that whipped the trees to a frenzy just outside the window.

Cadeyrn sighed as he laid out the last of their dishes, before adding one more log to the fire, stirring the ashes lightly and washing his hands. It was strangely domestic to see him… out here, so savagely out of his environment. He’d mentioned he’d never been out in the wilderness before, but Celestia hadn’t quite understood until she’d seen him ready to depart in one of his typical button-up shirts. It made her snigger in her polkadotted mug, twice as big as both her hands.

Thankfully, he’d changed, and his old band t-shirt and sweatshirt combo had been a relief to her as well– she hadn’t seen him wear one in almost a month. Cadeyrn had slowly shifted away from these as his work required a straight ethic of clothing and conduct, and she’d missed the easy movements that his black shirts provided. Most particularly while he stretched.

Her eyes lingered appreciatively at the band of skin that the movement granted her, tempted to go and rake her fingernails across pale muscles, but Cadeyrn finished the movement too swiftly for her to profit from it. Golden eyes rose to his own, caught, but not guilty, and she threw him a wink as her smile deepened into the cup pressed just underneath her lips. Slowly, Cadeyrn stepped along the bed and up to her, laying down across the mattress as he caught her ankle in his hand. The wind unleashed its fury on the trees outside, roaring, but unable to touch them here.

Metals clicked as he shifted her heel outwards, spreading her ankles apart, and Celestia allowed it, smirking as she simply let her knees knock lightly together, blocking him from further attempts. His amused huff made her smile, but Cadeyrn merely shifted himself closer, forcing her legs apart. His lover licked red-stained lips as she let him, eager in the desire that stroked down her spine.

But Cadeyrn didn’t… Didn’t. Turning, instead, he tucked his head to the ample curve of her thigh, where it met her hip. Warm metal rings skittered across her shin as he brushed a delicate touch back and forth upon her limb, and some of his weight was cradled upon her other leg. Perched like this, she had an easy access to the raven locks of his hair, and one of her hands delved in the dark strands to card through, gently caressing him.

Outside the window, the wind howled, and howled.


End file.
